As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may comprise a radio-frequency transceiver for wireless communication to and from the information handling system via mobile telephony (e.g., 2G, 3G, 4G, Long-Term Evolution, etc.), Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), Bluetooth, and/or other radio-frequency communication technologies. Effective communication via radio-frequency transmissions typically requires the use of one or more antennas coupled to the radio-frequency transceiver.
Existing approaches to placing and coupling antennas to radio-frequency transceivers in information handling systems have numerous disadvantages. For example, antennas are often coupled to transceivers via coaxial cables. In existing approaches, often the return path of an antenna coaxial cable is relatively weak, relying on a small mechanical interface of a U.FL/IPEX coaxial connector to a wireless transceiver. Such weak antenna cable grounding may increase susceptibility to electromagnetic noise within the antenna and antenna cable.
In addition, in existing approaches, an antenna may often be coupled to a coaxial cable laced along the axis of the hinge of a notebook computer, and is grounded by exposing portions of the ground sheath of the coaxial cable and soldering such portions to a grounded portion of the chassis of the information handling system. Such soldering adds a process step to manufacture of an information handling system, as soldering to provide sufficient electrical coupling of the ground sheath of the coaxial cable to a ground voltage may be costly.